


Surface

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English is a college student who needs to make some extra cash to pay his tuition. Prostitution is a job he can do and work around his schedule pretty easily. He just wasn't really prepared to encounter such a popular celebrity on his first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakeenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeenglish/gifts).



He's never done anything like this before.

But a new city and a new dorm and, he can't really afford it.

So he has to try something.

The man with pointy sunglasses didn't seem so bad when he met with him, even seemed to be really nice.

Gave him a lot of pointers even, "You've got a nice ass, kid, flaunt it." And Jake is taking them all to heart.

It's his first night out, so he's going to make this Strider fellow proud.

Even if that means making his late Grandmother a little unproud, may she rest in peace. But Jake is confident. Jake knows prostitution is... well illegal. But he also knows that Mister Strider isn't going to let him get in trouble.

He's gonna help him make his way through college even if it does get him a little bit dirty. And man oh man is he gonna get a little bit dirty.

He doesn't feel like he looks like a lot of the other boys he saw back at Mister Strider's place (Golly did they look indecent! Maybe after he tries his hand at it a few times he can work up that sort of gumption!) but he's got his hottest hot pants on, and they're riding a little too much so maybe that's a good thing. The dark haired boy decides it must be when a red truck approaches him.

The red truck looks expensive. Looks like someone important. He flushes. The window rolls down, though, and the face behind it sort of blinds him.

Almost bleach blonde hair frames a pale forehead which melts into some really nice cheekbones dusted with freckles and holy fucking shit this guy's hot. He's also familiar and a young Jake tries to figure out where he's seen the guys face before. Tries to figure out where those aviators are from. The straight teeth between peach lips. Why is it so familiar?

"Hey baby," Voice as smooth as silk and holy shit- Jake knows who this is! This guy- holy fucking shit- this guy is Dave Strider! Dave fucking Strider, a goddamn movie director, and Jake knew he was from Houston, but thought the guy was in California now. Nestled away in a spacious mansion with his- or so he heard- nit-picky little brother. "You look like you could use a hand." And Jake fucking gulps.

"Er," Clears his throat, slips his forearm onto the door and puts himself a little bit into Dave's space. He makes sure to jut his ass out a bit before he looks up at the celebrity with his lip bitten between his teeth. "I could," He says, voice needs to drip with innocence. Come on English, think about that archaeology degree! "Maybe you could help me out?" Bat the eyelashes, sell it.

The director sits back in his seat, pushing his shades up a little bit, clicking his tongue as he waves Jake off the door. "Turn about for me?" And Jake follows the order seamlessly, turning himself and then cocking his head with a smile when they're facing each other again. "I could probably help." Dave smirks and bites his own lip. "You're gonna have to get in the car though." Jake nods gently reflexively walking back up to the door. When he's in arms length, a pale hand comes out the window to tip the younger's chin up to him. "You're okay with getting into a complete stranger's car like that? Tsk tsk." He sounds like he's reprimanding him, but really there's still that smirk on his face.

And because of that smirk, all Jake can do his smile back with a little show of his overbite, "I'm not a very good boy, Mister Strider."

There's a beat that Dave seems to miss as Jake winks and runs around the hood of the truck, helping himself into the passenger's seat. "I'm ready when you are." He hums, pulling at the hem of his shorts. And Dave doesn't miss the next beat, he just drives.

Jake expects a hotel, or maybe a second home to be the destination of the night.

What he didn't expect was for the Hollywood director to pullover an hour out of the way of the city. A cliff-side where Jake can still see some of the taller buildings in Houston, but can also see the island where Galveston lies over the horizon.

It doesn't exactly hit him until Dave slides his seat back as far as it will go. But he's not getting some nice lay for his first night, he's gonna have to deal with some sleazy truck fuck. He scrunches up his face.

"Are you quite serious, Mister Strider?" He asks, folding his arms and giving the blonde an incredulous look. "You really are just going to fuck me out here in the middle of nowhere? How do I know you aren't going to fuck me and then kill me and ditch my body! There's no one here who could defend me!" He's whining about it, but he doesn't stop Dave when long, pale fingers fold around his arm, leading him over the center console and into his lap.

The Strider smirks at him, taking his shades completely off and sliding them into the compartment for sunglasses on the ceiling. "Now do I really look like that kind of guy?" His red eyes fall on Jake's green ones, and no. No he doesn't really look like that kind of guy.

Upon further inspection, Dave has the kind of face that Jake would probably fall in love with. The kind of face he'd like to wake up with every day. But he throws the thought out. "No, I suppose not."

"Cool, now do you want to make this money or not?" And it sounds so condescending. But Jake nods.

Dave doesn't waste his time on kissing Jake's mouth. Instead hooks onto his neck, sucking and biting and, "No! Don't leave any marks! I'll get in trouble with-"

"Don't really care sorry." And there's already one red-violet bruise forming. "I like marking my territory, and you're my territory now." It feels possessive and Jake is honestly a little creeped out. While also a little bit... turned on.

Those pale hands trace down his gently sculpted body. Making their way to grasp at his ass and- oh! oh!- it feels really nice. The tanned younger lets out a few mewls at the motion, such a sensitive spot his ass kind of is. It's always been a pain but now it seems to work in his favor. His mewls spur Dave on, lips growing hungrier, and hands becoming greedier.

It's in this moment that Jake thanks himself for taking the other Mister Strider's (two Mister Striders? Was Dave perhaps related to Derek?) advice. The advice to "properly prep yourself because who fucking knows who's gonna pick you up, Kiddo, and I may want the money but I don't want to see you get hurt by some guy who doesn't fucking care." He'd taken care to leave the atrocious thing Mister Strider had given him in, a forest green butt plug, which really Jake wasn't so fond of and sort of made him walk funny.

Dave's fingers find it easily enough when he slides Jake's shorts off, gingerly fingering the toy's handle (? base? Jake isn't really sure, he's never really had the spare cash for toys and doesn't really... know.). He fits a fingertip between the base and Jake's ass cheek, before he grips it and smoothly pulls it out.

A moan spills from Jake's lips as it happens, one that he tries to muffle into Dave's shoulder, hiding his entire face in the soft white fabric of the director's suit coat. Dave's other hand twists gently into black hair and just as gently pulls the younger's face out of his shoulder. "No, don't hide that shit. I live for those sweet little slutty sounds." Another one spills out in an instant. "There we go."

The tip of the toy falls out of Jake's hole with the lightest twist of the blonde's hand and fuck if he didn't feel empty all of the sudden. "Alright kid, here we go." Dave's voice is still so even and fuck that guy for being able to keep his cool. "You got protection on you? You good? Lube baby?" Jake shakes his head, not trusting his voice, and shit he knew he forgot something. Should've brought a condom or something. A baby tube of lube. What an idiot he is! Jake makes a mental note to never be caught with his pants down like this again. (Ha!)

It doesn't seem to be an issue for Dave, however, who shakes his head. Mouthing another group of 'tsks' he reaches his arm over to the center console lifting the cover up and digging through it. "I guess I got it, but you should be careful. There's guys out there who don't think you're as cute as I think you are. Doesn't think you look as precious as I think you look." His hand comes back up with the proper materials and he's tearing the little package and getting it ready for his dick in the same, fluid, motion.

He's clearly got a lot of practice holding stupid prostitutes in his lap and having to get his own condom ready to go. Jake cant say he's complaining.

Jake isn't sure when Dave found the time to unzip his zipper (perhaps it's been down this whole time? How funny would that be!) and pull himself out but he can suddenly feel the heat of Dave's erection (?????) on his back. Dave's fingers sliding down his own shaft and rolling the condom on himself. He bumps Jake a few times but it's still pretty fluid.

When Dave's hand comes back to slather himself with the lube, he feels a bit of it get on his back as well, it's not even warmed up and wow Dave Strider is a little bit of an asshole. Then his hands are at Jake's hips, raising him up and lowering him onto his thick arousal.

Dave is a lot thicker than the stupid plug that Mister Strider gave him, but it's not intolerable It's not anything he can't handle. It's not unpleasant at all. It's actually really nice. Something he wouldn't mind getting used to. Maybe even something he'd like to have again.

The slow push is soon halted, when Jake's cheeks meet with Dave's pelvis and they both let out a sound that is a little less than masculine. "Fuck," Dave breathes, gripping onto Jake's hips tightly which has the younger gasping again. "You're definitely new, you're so tight." He licks his lips and smirks, finally pressing a kiss to Jake's lips. "Bro didn't tell me you'd be so tight." And Jake's interest is piqued. He doesn't ask, though, doesn't think he could if he wanted to.

"Ahhhhhnnngg-" He can only really moan as Dave's hands reach up to pull at his own. Pulling them to rest on the lapel of Dave's suit coat. Jake thinks he gets the hint well enough, and after he takes in a deep breath, he pulls himself off of Dave slowly.

Jake's rode maybe two people before, and neither of the two people were quite as guiding as Dave was. (Drunk one-night stands. High school in all-boy academies, man.) Almost as though Dave was taking extra care to show him just what to do, making sure he was doing it to everyone's full advantage and- oh! there's a bit of a thrust!- it almost feels set up.

But Jake feels too good now, feels too full, and too nice to really question anything about this situation. He focuses on Dave's encouraging, teaching, words and on Dave's thick, throbbing prick. That's all he really needs and that's all he really does. A steady rhythm is built up eventually. Jake's keeping time with the metronome of his loudly beating heart, Dave is simply playing him like an instrument. They work together to achieve a symphony, though. Slapping of skin on skin as the percussion Dave's groans are the strings, and Jake's moans are the wind instruments.

Dave's hands are back at his hips, helping to pull him up and down but definitely not taking over the show. After all, Jake's the metronome Dave has to bend to his beat. Dave isn't leading, that's for sure, but he can gently guide Jake down just so- "Oh! Oh! I-hnnhhhnnnhng! Fuck!" Jake presses his chin into his neck, trying to gain his ability to swallow properly again but it isn't really working and he's - oh fuck.

The older just laughs, beginning to thrust up into the other as well, he knows very well he's found the spot and goddamn if this kid don't look good when he's yelping and moaning then Dave's never seen anything beautiful in his life. Jake's grip on his lapels are becoming something that might become lethal to the poor innocent slips of fabric, and were Dave in any other mindset he would tell the boy to watch the threads. But he isn't, so he doesn't. Simply allowing the offense to happen, and taking in the show of the boy in front of him, fucking himself on his dick and loving every goddamn second of it.

The director is so insanely practiced at breaking in his brother's newbies, that he's become a pro at hitting the proper spots and continuing to slam into them as well. No matter what position he's got the boys in. So he isn't surprised when it seems like Jake is trying to mouth out some futile warning. Isn't surprised and doesn't exactly mind the impending climax either. He just takes the younger's flushed length into his hand, rubbing at the tip gently and waiting for the release- if not trying to bring it about sooner. "Y'gonna come y'lil whore?" He coos, grinning even if Jake's eyes are screwed shut.

"Y-Ye-ahhhmmmmm!" Jake's face is contorted into something Dave knows is his 'I'm about two fucking seconds from coming don't try to ask me questions' face, and it only makes him grin wider. The metronome is broken. Pace no longer kept and no rhythm remains in the act. The instruments all playing at the same time and Jake's close, Dave's getting there himself and this is going to be all over pretty soon. It's the finale and there's probably going to be a big bang from the tympani at the end. Dave's back to marking up Jake's neck, a sure sign that he's close. Jake's neck is fucking covered in red-violet marks. Dave Strider was here. This is Dave Strider's. Do not touch.

It's actually a little bit embarrassing for Dave, because he doesn't normally get off this soon with his brother's bitches. Maybe its because the other ones aren't that hot, or maybe just the fact that this one is particularly hot. But he's never felt so mind-blowingly good being the first job for any of the other ones. Maybe it's Jake's freckles are the stupidly adorable overbite (didn't another one of them have the big teeth too though? Dave tries to remember but it doesn't seem like a memorable encounter.) but this one just seemed really... nice. Dave doesn't really want to let him go back to his brother at all. Taking Dave's hard earned cash with him. All the same, he's here. He's close too. And Jake's already there. Yelping out obscenities and words Dave doesn't think exists and clenching his ass around him as well.

Jake comes really hard, probably the hardest he's ever come in his life, and it gets all over Dave's nice jacket and he sort of feels terrible about that. But he doesn't really feel anything else than good good good and oh- fuck, Dave's coming too, he knows it. Can feel the heat in his body even if it's all caught by shitty latex, but fuck there it is. He's completed his first job. And what an experience. It's belatedly that Jake realizes he's got his come on his hands too, but he makes sure to lap it up and he takes note of Dave's expression when he does.

"Off, off, off." Dave scrambles to get the tanner boy off of his dick, almost rushing to yank the condom off too, tying it up and reaching behind his seat to set it into a plastic bag in the backseat. "Fuck-" His head falls back onto the head rest with a sigh, and Jake only nods in agreement from the passenger seat.

There's a stretch of silence between them and Dave doesn't think it's awkward, Jake does but he doesn't say anything about it. The director peals off his coat, tossing it into the back as well, flattening out his red dress shirt and tucking himself back into his slacks. "Okay." He sighs, tossing Jake's shorts his way. "Back to Bro." And the car is backing up, back onto the main road, and back to Houston.

Jake sort of deflates on the way back. Almost falling asleep a few times, but willing himself to stay awake because Dave is talking. Talking and talking and telling him about the situation and telling him things he's honestly a little too tired to understand much less care about. "Bro has me break in newbies, gets me to show them how to do it right, makes sure they don't get fucked up their first night and-" Dave's literally a talking machine and Jake feels sorry for that little brother he apparently lives with because this guy probably goes on for-fucking-ever about everything.

But the trip ends.

And Dave gives Jake the money he promised he would in the first wind of his lecture.

Tells him he can get his number from "Bro" if he wants.

And the expensive red truck is driving away. Leaving Jake outside of the house Mister Strider owns. Holding a few hundred dollars over what Jake was told was the usual price.

He rubs at green eyes wearily and takes himself inside. Closing the door behind himself and goes to give Strider his proper cut.

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while!!!!


End file.
